Sarasvati
Sarasvati, é um demônio na série. História Hindus acreditam que Sarasvati é a deusa do conhecimento, música e artes. Sarasvati tem sido identificada com o Rio Sarasvati Védico. Ela é considerada como consorte de Brahma, o deus Hindu da criação. Sendo assim, com a deusa Lakshmi e Parvati ou Durga, ela forma a Tridevi, as quais são as consortes da trindade masculina de Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva, respectivamente. Os filhos de Sarasvati são os Vedas, os quais são os textos sagrados mais antigos do Hinduísmo. Ela é conhecida na Ásia Oriental como Benzaiten ou Biancaitian , um dos Sete Deuses da Sorte. Aparições *''Shin Megami Tensei: Raça Megami *Shin Megami Tensei II: Raça Megami *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Raça Megami *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Raça Goddess *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raça Nymph *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raça Nymph *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Raça Nymph *Majin Tensei: Raça Megami *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Raça Megami *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Coins *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Pentacle Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raça Goddess *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Classe Deity *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Classe Deity *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Raça Megami *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Raça Megami Perfil ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Sarasvati aparece como um chefe regular no campo Suginami. Ela mais tarde serve como um chefe da hack dungeon em Ichigaya. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sarasvati pode ser encontrada em Minami Sunamichi. Ela pode ensinar a Nanashi as habilidades Bufudyne, Rakunda e Mabufula através de seu Demon Whisper. Sarasvati se beneficia por aprender habilidades de Gelo e suporte. ''Persona 3'' ''The Movie'' Saravati foi usada por Makoto para conjurar uma magia de gelo no Arcana Emperor e Arcana Empress. Ele a obteve após a Arcana Priestess ser derrotada. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Na Animation, Otome possui Sarasvati como seu demônio principal. Sarasvati é evocada para lutar contra Phecda e brevemente consegue causar um dano significante a entidade completa com seu ataque Drain, antes de ela se seprar. As partes separadas de Phecda então destruiu ela, o Suzaku de Hibiki e o Kikuri-Hime de Io em uma única rajada de seus lasers combinados. Ela mais tarde aparece brevemente lutando contra um broto de Megrez, novamente usando Drain para atacá-lo. No entanto, isso não pareceu impedir o progresso de Megrez. Status ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= Anula |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= Anula |Curse= Forte |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Mabufudyne Mediarama Samarecarm |D-Skill= Samarecarm Recovery Amp Void Ice |Password= cBq#Ajoi30WYcAoi Hh8RRAo+hAokhAp# }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repele |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Anula |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Nenhum |Normalattack= Físico, um golpe, um inimigo |Skill= Bufudyne\Innate Rakunda\Innate Mabufudyne\50 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Deusa Hindu do conhecimento e arte. Também chamada de Benzaiten. |Type1= Mutação |Description1= Resultado potencial de mutação de Abe no Seimei, Parvati, Charon, Aeshma, Succubus, Ildanach e Hunab Ku |Skill= 1\Mediarama 3\Samakaja 4\Dream Needle 6\Samarecarm 8\Mamagnadyne m\Brave Dance }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Return= Hiranya |Unknown Power= Recovery |Bonus= LUC +1 |Type1= Mutação |Description1= Resultado potencial de mutação de Isis, Scathach, Beelzebub e Uroboros. |Skill= 1\Medirama 3\Sama Kaja 4\Dream Needle 6\Sama Recarm 8\Magma Drop M\Dance of Bravery }} ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= Resiste * |Mystic= Anula |Skill= Dia Force Dance* |Passive= Anti-Force |FusedQuote= Eu sou a deusa, Sarasvati. Minha melodia envolve e ataca os inimigos... |FusingQuote= ...Você deseja me usar para fusão? Muito bem. Se vai iluminar o seu caminho, estou contente. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice=-- |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=Anula |Racial=Affection |Skill= Diarama * |Passive= Anti-Force * |FusedQuote=Meu nome é Sarasvati. Você me chama de Benzaiten aqui, certo? É um prazer o conhecer. |FusingQuote=É uma pena que temos que nos separar, mas acho que é justo. Rezarei por você. }} Galeria